Viaje a las motañas
by Juri-San
Summary: Cuando Los digimon Tamers derrotaron al delipa, lograron vivir en completa paz y armonia; Cuando se formo el campamento de la escuela, todos felizes fueron, lo que no sabian que este terminaria en tragedia....


El esperado viaje  
  
A pasado un año desde que los Tamers y sus digimons derrotaron al agente Delipa.Todos los chicos siguieron con su vida de siempre.todos siguieron tan amigos como siempre porque ahora todos iban al mismo colegio.  
  
En un lugar desconocido……  
  
¿?: Que aremos todo esta en ruinas…  
  
¿?: Guilmon tiene miedo……Terriermon  
  
Terriermon: si Henry viera esto  
  
Renamon: Rika…  
  
Calumon: socorro!!!!!! Takato, Rika, Juri, Henry…..!!!!  
  
Guardromon: Hirokazu deseo verte….  
  
Ropmon: quizás este es el castigo de los devas……  
  
Guilmon: Guilmon extraña a Takato!!!!  
  
Impmon: la última vez que los vimos fue cuando terminamos con el Delipa…  
  
Marineangemon: pipipi!!!  
  
Cyberdramon: como estará Ryo…  
  
Una gran explosión se siente  
  
Terriermon: hay viene otra vez!!!!  
  
Renamon: corran!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en el mundo real  
  
En la puerta del colegio  
  
Takato: buen dia Hirokazu!!!  
  
Hirokazu: buenos días Takato  
  
Takato: mejor entremos al aula que la profesora nos rezongara si llegamos tarde  
  
Hirokazu: es cierto ya estamos en hora O_O  
  
Los dos chicos entran corriendo al aula  
  
Juri: llegaron a tímelo ¡Guahu!  
  
Takato: he, he, he  
  
Por la puerta principal entra el director junto a la profesora  
  
Director: chicos tomen asiento…esta semana como todos ya saben es el campamento y por algún motivo no podremos usar el lugar de siempre así que este año iremos de paseo por dos días y una noche a las montañas  
  
Alumnos: si!!!  
  
Hirokazu: ¿¡a las que!?  
  
Director: algún problema, ¿Shiota?  
  
Hirokazu: pero como vamos a ir a las montañas es muy peligroso no ve que nos puede comer el yeti??  
  
Director: pues si el abominable hombre de las nieves se los come en el momento veremos que hacer  
  
Le contesto el director con un tono burlón  
  
Director: muy bien, me retiro y hagan sus Tareas  
  
Alumnos: si señor director!!!  
  
Hirokazu: este hombre es un inconsciente no ve que nos puede comer el Yeti!!! T_T  
  
Rika: no ve que nos puede comer el Yeti… (Burlándose)  
  
Hirokazu: ¿dijiste algo?  
  
Rika: no, nada…  
  
La clase paso muy rápidamente   
  
En el recreo  
  
Takato: esto es genial!!  
  
Henry: es cierto  
  
Juri: yo siempre quise ir a las montañas  
  
Ryo: y yo  
  
Hirokazu: y………el Yeti??  
  
Todos: que no existe!!!!  
  
Hirokazu: bueno, bueno no me griten!!!Agresivos!!!  
  
Los niños se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa  
  
Takato por su parte estaba sentado en su escritorio dibujando a Guilmon   
  
Takato:(pensando) Guilmon cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigo……cuanto tengo que contarte……recuerdo cuando tan solo eras un bebe y yo te temía…y cuando no podías pronunciar bien mi nombre…hay Guilmon amigo quiero verte……quiero fusionarme a ti una vez mas y ser Galantmon…Guilmon  
  
Una vos se siente fuertemente en la alcoba de Takato  
  
Voz: Takato!!!!  
  
Takato:(parándose de golpe) esa voz es de Guilmon…(todo en un susurro)  
  
Al otro día  
  
Todos los niños estaban esperando el ómnibus para irse  
  
Rika: ¿dises que aller oiste a Guilmon?  
  
Takato: si…  
  
Hirokazu: pero que estupideces dices!!!  
  
Rika: cállate señor Sasaquatch…   
  
Hirokazu: me caes mal…  
  
Henry: mejor será que subamos  
  
Todos: si!!!  
  
Los chicos subieron mientras en otro lado…  
  
Guilmon: ayer de noche me comunique con Takato  
  
Terriermon: eso es imposible  
  
Renamon: quiero ver a Rika  
  
Ropmon: y yo a Suzy  
  
Merineangemon: pipipi  
  
Cyberdramon: el digimundo esta echo un desastre total  
  
Guardromon: que aremos?  
  
Renamon: no lo se..  
  
Guilmon: Takato!!  
  
Terriermon: Henry tengo miedo…  
  
Mientras tanto……  
  
Un montón de niños  
  
Niños: y!!!!!!!! Acelérele chofer acelérele chofer que nos viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer aja..Aja... (Bis dos beses ñ_ñ)  
  
Kenta se para de su lugar  
  
Kenta: vamos, vamos mas fuerte!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: si!!!!!!!  
  
Rika:(hacia Juri) pero que escándalo asen…  
  
Juri: clámate ten solo están contentos…  
  
Rika voltea la cabeza y mira el paisaje que la rodeaba  
  
Rika:(pensando) Renamon…como estarás…  
  
Un reflejo amarillo y violeta se cruca por su ventana  
  
¿?: Rika!!!  
  
Rika: ¿Renamon? ¡¡ Renamon!!  
  
Juri: ¿Rika que te sucede?  
  
Rika: acabo de ver a………………Renamon  
  
Juri: Rika…  
  
Kenta quien viajaba en el asiento de atrás de el de las dos chicas se para y comienza a mirar a Rika  
  
Kenta: ¿de veras viste a Renamon?  
  
Rika:(pegándole) quien te da derecho de meterte en los asuntos que hablo con Juri!!!  
  
Kenta: perdón!!!!!!!!  
  
Juri:……………(con gotita)  
  
Hirokazu quien iba con Kenta  
  
Hirokazu: pero animal por que le pegas!!!!  
  
Rika: que te metes señor Sasaquatch!!!  
  
Hirokazu: no me vuelvas a llamar así   
  
Rika: cierto que izo el pobre Sasaquatch   
  
Hirokazu:(orgulloso) es cierto…no!! Espera!!! No es cierto  
  
Rika y Hirokazu comienzan a pelear  
  
Takato y Henry en el asiento de al lado de Hirokazu y Kenta  
  
Henry: ¿no pensaran pasársela peleando todo el viaje? ¿o si?  
  
Rika: claro que no!!!  
  
Hirokazu: con tal de que no se meta con el Yeti……  
  
Rika: (al oído) claro que no me meto con el señor Sasaquatch…  
  
Hirokazu: cállate!!!!!!!!  
  
Takato: veo que nunca cambiaran…  
  
Ryo y otro chico que iban en el asiento de al lado de Rika y Juri  
  
Ryo: bueno quizás sea así mejor ñ_ñ  
  
Hirokazu: claro!!! Como tu digas mi héroe!!!  
  
Henry: Takato como fue que viste a Guilmon?  
  
Takato: bueno…yo estaba pensando con mis mayores deseos en que deseaba verlo, oírle, tocarlo que de golpe oí su voz  
  
Henry: entiendo…  
  
Los dos chicos quedan en silencio  
  
Henry:(pensando) Terriermon…como estarás?  
  
Las horas pasaron y ya estaban en su destino  
  
Todos dormían  
  
Director: muy bien hemos llegado!!  
  
Hirokazu: QUE!!!NO PUEDE SER ES... ES!!!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
por favor reseñas!! 


End file.
